


Honey

by Hailhailsatan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, penetrative cockwarming - no sex, soft dom geralt, spanking as punishment, sub jaskier, tender spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: After disobeying Geralt, Jaskier has to be taught a lesson.______________“Are... are you mad at me, Sir?”“Come, here.”He wasn’t any louder but the tone had changed. A tone that suggested Jaskier shouldn’t make him ask again.Jaskier walked over unable to make eye contact. He had a fair idea how Geralt was going to react to his antics downstairs at the bar but as per usual he got carried away. He stood in front of Geralt, playing with his fingers, wishing he’d just behaved for once.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 173





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request from tumblr for Tender Spankings :)

“Come here.”

Geralt sat on the edge of the bed and didn’t raise his voice. He never did, but there was definite power nonetheless. Jaskier shuffled from one leg to another on the same spot, standing at the other side of the room.

“Are... are you mad at me, Sir?”

“Come, here.”

He wasn’t any louder but the tone had changed. A tone that suggested Jaskier shouldn’t make him ask again. 

Jaskier walked over unable to make eye contact. He had a fair idea how Geralt was going to react to his antics downstairs at the bar but as per usual he got carried away. He stood in front of Geralt, playing with his fingers, wishing he’d just behaved for once.

“What did I ask you to do?”

Jaskier whispered back.

“Sit nice an-”

“Clearly, Jask.”

Jaskier lightly gasped and brought his volume up.

“Sit nice, Sir, while you sorted out some work.”

Geralt left a silence in the air before responding.

Jaskier did sit nice, for a while. A whole hour in fact. But before long he wanted some attention and when Geralt refused to give it to him, he had wandered off to make him jealous, flirting with the girl serving them drinks. Intentionally being loud about it so that Geralt would come over and put him in his place. Geralt had excused himself from the table, before simply whispering in the bard's ear “upstairs.”. He blushed knowing that was far worse than what he was hoping for.

“I- Sir, I’m sorry, I truly am. I missed you is all. I wanted you to... I don’t know, play with my hair or give me a little squeeze or something, just a touch.”

Jaskier shuffled forward so that his legs were pressed against the Witcher’s. 

“Who decides when you get touched?”

Geralt tilted his head, his voice softening as he felt Jaskier press against him. He knew Jaskier enjoyed being told what to do and being reprimanded if he stepped out of line, but he also didn’t want to push it too far. Geralt knew Jaskier trusted him, and it was important that he kept that trust and gently explored this side, rather than trying something a bit too full on and any of them getting a fright and never wanting to do it again.

“You decide, Sir.”

Geralt pulled him in between his legs, holding onto his waist, giving him a reassuring squeeze. 

“What am I going to do with you? Hmm?”

He gripped Jaskier’s legs with his own, keeping him in place. 

“Whatever you want, you decide, Sir.”

His heart warmed that Jaskier had faith in him to not take advantage of that sentence. He un-tucked Jaskier’s shirt and traced little circles into his sides to let him know he wasn’t really angry with him, that this was part of the game. Once he started to smell the bard’s arousal, he made his next move.

“Get undressed, then lie across my lap.”

Jaskier pulled his shirt over his head, then started on his boots and trousers. Geralt was already in loose fitting, light trousers with his chest bare. Something they’d decided on together as his leather ones made Jaskier’s stomach cold when he lay across them. Jaskier was spoiled even when he was being punished. So, the leather trousers were abandoned after the first time. 

Once Jaskier was ready, Geralt pulled him across his lap. He let Jaskier get comfortable for a moment, holding his hand firmly on the base of his spine, letting him get used to his weight. Get used to the temperature in the room.

Jaskier shuffled in a bit closer so that his side was pressed against Geralt’s stomach. 

“Are you going to be good for me and count these out?”

Jaskier gulped and tried to rub himself against Geralt, any friction at all to feel close to him.

“Y- Yu-huh”

He helplessly stuttered out. Geralt moved his hand from the base of his back down to his backside. 

“Geralt...”

Jaskier whispered.

“Remember... only five.”

“I know, thank you for reminding me, Sweetheart.”

Geralt’s voice softened for a second, comforting the man in his lap.

He lifted his hand and felt Jaskier tense before bringing it back down on him, getting a yelp in return.

“One. Thank you.”

He panted, starting to move his hips forward again looking for contact. When the second one hit, Geralt could see an outline of his hand appear. He could feel Jaskier’s body starting to get weaker in his embrace already.

“MMPH THR-Three... Thank you, Sir.”

Geralt took his free hand and lifted Jaskier’s head up with a grasp of his hair. He looked back through lidded, dark eyes like Geralt had just lifted him off of his cock. His lips were glistening and red from him trying to stifle noise.

“Colour?”

Jaskier breathlessly whined back;

“Green, keep going... I deserve it.”

Geralt bucked himself up into Jaskier’s stomach at his needy bard.

He dropped Jaskier’s head before delivering hit number 4. 

“Who do you belong to?”

“FOUR- I belong to you, Sir. Please, show me I belong to you. Make me feel it so that I can’t forget.”

He was wriggling at this point, making little noises even without being touched. Geralt gave him a moment to gather himself before number five. He put his hand back in Jaskier’s hair, just holding him this time, letting him know it was almost over.

“Five...”

His voice cracked under the sting, the number barely audible. As soon as it was over, Geralt was scooping him up and pulling them both back onto the bed. Everything had been prepared in advance so that it was in arms reach. Jaskier’s legs started to shake as his breath hitched.

“Did I do good?”

“So, so good, Jask. Sit still for me, I’ll look after you. You did so well.”

Jaskier sat with his legs on either side of Geralt’s hips, his head in the crook of his neck, doing tiny little short breaths.

“There, there...”

Geralt put some cooling cream onto his hand then rubbed it on the raised red marks that were hot to touch. Jaskier sighed at the relief, then started to roll his hips to rub himself against Geralt’s slightly hardening cock while being hushed in a post adrenaline haze. 

“Do you think you’ve learned your lesson?”

Jaskier quickly nodded, pulling himself as close as he could to the Witcher’s broad chest. His own cock starting to leak with all of the excitement. He didn’t touch it, simply let it rest against Geralt, enjoying any touch at all.

“You’re so good to me. I’m sorry for disobeying you, Sir, it won’t happen again, I promise.”

“Good boy.”

Geralt smiled, turning to nose at Jaskier’s cheek. He then leaned back over to the table, opening a little jar of honey. He dipped his finger into the syrupy consistency, making sure to not dribble it between them. Jaskier’s eyes lit up when he saw what was coming, something he took great comfort in. Geralt ran his finger up his own neck, spreading the honey over the thick muscle that was there, then offered his finger to Jaskier to lick clean. Then, Jaskier leaned his head forward and kitten licked the sweet nectar from his partners neck, now making Geralt mewl from the touch. The honey served two purposes, firstly, the sweet, sugary taste kept Jaskier from getting lost after something like this, it stopped him from dropping. Secondly, it simply felt good, them both being so close together.

“Are you getting enough attention now?”

Geralt sarcastically remarked.

Jaskier pushed himself down again, feeling Geralt harder as he sucked on his neck.

“I could maybe do with a little more.”

Geralt kept one hand round his back, touching him at all times, then went for the oil. Already opened, knowing he wouldn’t have two hands free. He dribbled some onto his cock, then placed the bottle back on the table. 

“This might sting a little, Sweetheart, you can take it for me, can’t you?”

Jaskier continued to lick at his neck.

“Mmhmm, yes, Sir. Anything for you.”

Geralt slowly pushed himself into Jaskier, a little bit at a time. He didn’t care how long it took, as long as Jaskier felt good. Jaskier bit down onto Geralt’s neck, wincing slightly.

“Shhh, I know, I know, I’m here. I love you, you’re taking me so well.”

Eventually, Geralt was fully inside him, holding him secure. Jaskier didn’t want him to move, and Geralt knew this. He simply wanted the witcher inside him. Once all of the honey was gone, he placed his head back on Geralt’s shoulder, and enjoyed being full. Being held. He yawned, whispering into Geralt’s ear.

“Now I have enough attention. Thank you for looking after me so well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: HailHailSatan  
> feel free to send asks ~*~*~*~*~


End file.
